


Kuiskaten Magic

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Jos voit ohjata ihmisiä äänellä, mutta et voi hallita, että valta... Eikö se ole enemmän kirous kuin valta?





	Kuiskaten Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I did not translate this myself. I used Google translate to go sentence by sentence. It's been making me happy to see people that prefer a language besides English read my stuff and enjoy it, so I figured it was worth my time if it made even one person happy.

Syy, miksi Mathew puhuu kuiskaa on, koska hänen äänensä on maaginen, kun puhutaan ääneen. Hänen äänensä voi hallita kaikkia maagisia olentoja lähellä, joka kuulee häntä, ja ongelmana on, että kansat eivät todellakaan ole inhimillisiä, eikä yritys ne pitää kuten Englannissa ja Norjan keijuja.

Syynä hänen hiljaisuuteemme on yksinkertainen. Hän ei halua satuttaa ketään. Ei ikinä. Ei sen jälkeen, mitä oli tapahtunut viime kerralla. Hän ei ollut koskaan tarkoittanut vahingoittaa omaa veljeään. Ei koskaan. Kaikki hän voisi sanoa nyt... oli, että hän oli onnekas Englannissa oli siellä ja Norja oli myös ohi vierailulle, ja että he olivat pyyhki kaikki muistoja tapahtumasta.

Hän tiesi, ja he olivat tienneet, että hän olisi tullut sosiaalinen hyljeksitty jos joku oli muistanut (kun hän hetkellisesti antoi heille takaisin muistojaan, jotta he tiesivät tilan teen... niin, että he olivat taipumattomat ja helpompi hallita ja käskenyt heitä auttamaan häntä). Joten nyt hän oli ainoa, joka tiesi siitä, ja silti hän oli vielä onnistunut osoittautua sosiaalinen hylky, vain koska hän oli aina räpäyttämättä pois keskusteluja ja muita yleensä.

Ja se oli kaikki, koska hänen kirottu kurkun. No, hänen laulu sointuja.

Miksi hän ei voinut olla yleisempi kyky hallita taika kuin jäsenet Magic Klubi? Miksi kukaan muu ei tunnu kärsivän hallitsemattomien valtaa?  
Se ei ollut reilua. Se vain ei ollut oikeudenmukainen...

Muut kansat vihdoin nähdä hänet jonkin aikaa ja he menevät ulos baariin, mutta Mathew on kauhuissaan huomatessaan, että hän ei voi hallita äänen voimakkuutta ja puhuu äänekkäästi, kun baarissa (hän on ihastunut Gilbert) ja tietää, että se on hänen maaginen, joka tekee Gilbert, joka oli vain koskaan nähnyt häntä ystäväksi, alkaa flirttailu hänen kanssaan, ja niin pakenee kotiin, jossa hän tekee Kumajirou mennä indeksoinnin pois, kun hän tulee tutkimaan ja näkee itkua Kanadassa.

"En vain halua satuttaa te, " Mathew tukittiin, koska hän jäi tuijottaa tuleen kyyn eleet liikkuvan alas hänen silmänsä.

Ja se oli, kun Mathew päätti, että puhuu hiljaa vain ei ollut tarpeeksi. Hän ei voinut olla vuoro vaikutuksessa muiden kansojen kanssa. Ikinä. Se oli aivan liian vaarallista, heille ja erityisesti hänelle. Hän ei halunnut tehdä ketään pakko tehdä mitään. Se oli vain moraalitonta.

Mathew tuntui yksi kyynel polkua alas hänen poskeensa, ja se oli silloin, että hän päätti, että hän soittaa hänen pääministeri aamulla antaa ilmoituksen, että Kanadan kansa kunta ei osallistu enää koko uksiin henkilökohtaisesti. Hän voi aina vain vastata sähkö postiin ja kirjoittaa muistiinpanoja, kun kaikki...

Kanssa, että päätti, Mathew nukahti.

Ja seuraavana aamuna, hänen pääministeri oli kutsuttu ja järjestelyt koostuu.

Mitä Mathew oli huolissaan, hän ei koskaan näe mitään hänen kansa kuntien uudelleen. Hän ei koskaan nähdä veljensä uudelleen, hänen Papa, Englanti... tai Preussi.

Erityisesti ei Prussia.


End file.
